¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: Logan tiene un secreto que lo atormenta, al mismo tiempo Kendall está dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos a su amigo de toda la vida. ¿Como resultará todo?
1. Capitulo 1: Dolor y mentira

_**¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti?**_

Logan entró al departamento 2j con una expresión triste, saludó a James y a la señora Knight de camino a la habitación que compartía con Kendall.

Una vez en esta se tiró a su cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada, sintiendo como esta se empapaba con sus lágrimas, lloró en silencio y rogó en lo más profundo de su ser que el rubio no atravesara la puerta, no se encontraba en condiciones de darle explicaciones a nadie.

* * *

En la sala del 2J

Kendall y Carlos entraron a su departamento, encontrándose con James y la Señora Knight, quienes tenían una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?-Dijo el líder acercándose a su madre que se encontraba en el fregadero-¿Por qué esa cara?

-Es Logan-Contestó la mujer, en tono preocupado, Kendall se preocupó al instante por su inteligente amigo.-Acaba de entrar a su habitación, pero podría jurar que algo le pasaba, su rostro era extraño-Terminó la mujer, volviendo a su labor de lavar los platos.

Kendall se alejó de su madre y se sentó a un lado de Carlos y James quienes estaban viendo televisión.

-¿Alguno sabe lo que le ocurre a Logan? Mamá dijo que actuaba extraño cuando entró- Dijo Kendall con preocupación en su voz.

-No lo sé, acabo de entrar contigo-Contestó Carlos con tono despreocupado, volviendo rápidamente a volcar su atención en la pantalla.

-Yo tampoco, pero también noté algo extraño en el tono de su voz –Dijo James.

-¿Creen que sea algo malo?-Insistió el líder de la banda.

-No lo creo, de ser así Logan nos lo hubiera dicho, sabes cómo es él-Dijo Carlos en tono comprensivo.

-Hum- Kendall se llevó una mano al mentón-Hablaré con él , algo me dice que hay algo extraño sucediendo-Sin decir más el rubio se levantó del sofá en dirección a la habitación que compartía con el chico inteligente , se sorprendió al ver que la puerta de esta tenía seguro, por lo cual buscó la llave y entró lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido.

* * *

Al abrirse la puerta formo un rayo de luz que desapreció al ser cerrada; toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, a pesar de ser las 3 de la tarde, todas las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, el pálido se encontraba en su cama, cubierto por la cobija completamente.

-Logie-Habló Kendall, usando aquel apodo cariñoso que le dio a Logan.-Logie, despierta-Se acercó a la cama y retiró la cobija, Logan no despertó, pero Kendall pudo apreciar su rostro, el cual tenía señales de llanto y mostraba una expresión cansada.

-"_Al parecer se durmió llorando"_-El alto se sentó a los pies de la cama, admirando como el pecho de su amigo subía y bajaba lentamente debido a la calmada respiración del sueño-_Parece un ángel, es tan hermoso."_-Kendall se auto-reprendió mentalmente, debía controlar sus sentimientos hacia el inteligente. A Logan le gustaba Camille, además ¡Era su amigo!

Logan se revolvió en la cama-Mmm… ¿Kendall?-Dijo somnoliento, comenzaba a despertar poco a poco.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia, esa también era la habitación del rubio.

-Estaba preocupado por ti-Dijo el de ojos verdes casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Preocupado?-Preguntó Logan a la vez que se incorporaba en la cama.

-Sí, mamá me dijo que habías llegado extraño y que solo te habías encerrado en la habitación.-Kendall se sentía incómodo de repente, quizás había sobre reaccionado, pero las marcas de lágrimas en ojos de su amigo lo intrigaban.

-Ahh…eso-Logan agachó la mirada, al parecer no había llorado lo suficiente, la tristeza volvía a atacarlo-No es nada, en serio-Dijo, aunque ni el mismo lo creía.

-Logie-Kendall arrastró las letras, ansiaba que el otro fuera honesto con él, pero no quería obligarlo.

-Kenny-Refutó el de ojos chocolate.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos desde siempre- Kendall no desistía.

-Es…Camille-Logan usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para que su voz no se rompiera. Kendall por su parte no pudo evitar que los celos hicieran aparición en su corazón, odiaba cuando Logan hablaba de su novia, pero no lo odiaba a él por eso.

-¿Qué pasó?-El rubio se acercó un poco más al más bajo.

-Ella…terminó conmigo….todo….dijo que estaba cansada de mi inseguridad-Dijo Logan apoyándose en hombro de su amigo y comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento amigo-Kendall comenzó a acariciar su cabello. En el fondo se alegraba por la noticia, pero no podía disfrutarlo al ver como sufría aquel a quien tanto amaba.

-Pero no debes llorar por ella, es una tonta-Dijo él con seguridad-Si no sabe apreciar lo que eres no merece ser tu novia-Lo dijo desde el fondo de su alma.

Logan se separó de su hombro y lo miró. Verde contra Marrón. Menta contra Chocolate. Así se quedó por unos segundos, Kendall sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de pronto, la mirada de Logan estaba acabando con su autocontrol.

-Logie-Fue lo único que dijo antes de atrapar los labios del otro en un beso, el inteligente se quedó inmóvil ante la sorpresa, pero luego de unos minutos correspondió el beso para sorpresa de Kendall. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, algo que ambos necesitaban, sus bocas se buscaban con ansia y sus lenguas jugaban con lujuria entre ellas, Kendall colocó su mano en la nuca de Logan y este correspondió colocando una mano en su pecho. Al cabo de un rato debieron separarse debido a la falta de oxígeno.

-Kenny-Dijo Logan, quien respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Kendall también estaba sonrojado, y un agradable calor le recorría todo el cuerpo, culminando en un solo lugar. Hizo el amago de besar de nuevo aquellos labios, pero éstos lo esquivaron.

-Lo siento Kendall, pero, no puedo, no ahora.-El inteligente se levantó de la cama y como un rayo se encerró en el baño, apoyó su cabeza en la puerta y se dejó caer, hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas y lloró nuevamente, pero no lágrimas de tristeza, sino lágrimas de confusión.


	2. Capitulo 2: Sentimientos Correspondidos

**¡Hola! **Quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar. El problema es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, además aún tengo que poner una imagen a mi avatar y al fic pero no he hecho nada de eso X.x

Fuera de mis problemas de tiempo tengo que decir que este capitulo (además de corto) quizás les paresca un poco... extraño. No se por qué pero he estado un poco bloqueado para escribir, pero espero que se entienda algo.

Ya! No los aburro más! Este capitulo está dedicado a _GustavoRusherboy13, ximemaslow y a mi idolo en Fanfiction (XD) "I love Kl"_ Gracias por dejarme review en el cap anterior

* * *

Capítulo 2

Sentimientos Correspondidos

Kendall se quedó quieto en su lugar, luego de unos segundos se llevó las manos a la cara y se extendió en la cama.

-_Soy un idiota, un idiota-_El rubio se castigaba mentalmente por su arrebato. Se llevó una mano a los labios y recordó el sabor de los labios del otro; una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro. Pero se borró al instante al recordar la reacción de Logan. Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir de la habitación, lo mejor era dejarlo solo, no quería alejarlo para siempre.

* * *

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Carlos al verlo salir de la habitación.

-No lo sé.-Mintió-Estaba durmiendo cuando entré y no quise despertarlo- Dijo como si nada pasara.

-Ah-Fue la única respuesta del latino-Entonces será mejor dejar que duerma, quizás nos cuente cuando se sienta mejor.-Dijo volviendo a prestar atención a la pantalla.

* * *

Logan aún se encontraba mirando las blancas baldosas del baño. Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos. Lo que más deseaba era que Kendall apareciera en ese momento y lo abrazara con fuerza, para así ayudarlo a olvidar todo lo que acababa de pasarle.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su celular. Le escribió un mensaje a Camille, quien era su mejor amiga desde que le confesara sus sentimientos hacia el líder de la banda.

"_Si Kendall te pregunta algo, dile que acabamos de terminar, supuestamente tu terminaste nuestro noviazgo porque estabas cansada de mis inseguridades… Luego te lo explico todo ¿ok? :)"_

Luego de enviar el mensaje guardo el aparato de nuevo en su bolsillo e hizo amago de levantarse, pero el dolor había regresado, así que decidió quedarse sentado allí, aún con la esperanza de que Kendall se atreviera a entrar por aquella puerta donde ahora apoyaba su espalda.

* * *

—Chicos voy a salir un momento—Dijo Kendall atravesando la sala

—No llegues tarde a cenar—Habló Jennifer desde la cocina

—Si mamá— Kendall tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento 2j.

Caminó por los pasillos de Palm Woods sin prestar atención a las personas que iban y venían. De repente se detuvo en una puerta en específico, respiró profundamente y tocó suavemente.

—Hola Kendall—Dijo con simpleza Camille. Hace solo unos segundos había terminado de leer el mensaje de Logan.

—¿Puedo pasar?—El rubio habló con un tono hasta entonces desconocido por la actriz. Un tono de voz calmado pero autoritario. Miró por un momento a Kendall y pudo ver algo distinto en aquellos ojos verdes.

—Claro, pasa—Contestó haciéndose a un lado. Kendall no se hizo de rogar y entro rápidamente al bonito apartamento, siendo seguido por Camille.

Kendall miró el sillón y luego miró a la supuesta exnovia de Logan. La castaña entendió el mensaje y se sentó. El rubio en cambio se quedó de pie frente a ella.

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio incómodo. Bueno, incómodo para Camille, quien se sentía intimidada por la dura mirada que Kendall le daba.

—Y bueno ¿De qué quieres hablar?—Preguntó con cautela.

—¿Terminaste con Logan?—Soltó de golpe el rubio. Con la voz cargada de rabia.

—¿Ehh?—Camille fue sorprendida por la abrupta declaración—Si, terminé con Logan—Dijo una vez recuperada.

—Eso ya lo sé—Kendall mantenía su tono frío.—Lo que quiero saber es porqué.

—Bueno…—La castaña recordó el mensaje de Logan—Si, terminamos nuestro noviazgo, pero creo que esta vez es definitivo. El problema es que estoy cansada de las inseguridades de Logan y de su miedo al compromiso—Terminó Camille.

Kendall afiló aún más su mirada.

—Eres una tonta—Escupió con rabia el rubio. En ese momento eran sus celos los que hablaban. Celos que generaban la furia que se reflejaba en sus orbes verdes.

* * *

En la sala del 2j Carlos y James estaban sentados en el sillón principal viendo una película.

—James—Llamó el moreno bajito.

—¿Qué pasa Carlitos?—Preguntó James pausando la película.

El moreno se sentó más cerca de él, quedando frente a frente con el chico bonito.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte—Dijo con un tono serio poco habitual en él. Carlos estaba decidido, en ese momento le confesaría sus sentimientos al más alto, aquellos sentimientos que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía que se le iba salir por la garganta.

—Y-yo qui-quiero saber si tú—La voz del moreno cortaba por los nervios. —"_Rayos Carlitos dilo de una buena vez"_—Pensó.

—¿Estás bien amigo?—James se preocupó al ver el estado del otro.

—S-sí—Carlos seguía tartamudeando—Yo solo me preguntaba si quieres ir a la piscina—Dijo con una rapidez increíble.—_"Mierda por qué no soy capaz de decírselo"_

—Claro que si—Dijo James con un tono que denotaba cierta desilusión—Vamos a cambiarnos para bajar a la piscina—El chico bonito se levantó del sofá y caminó a su habitación. Seguido de cerca por un moreno bajito que se reprochaba mentalmente a si mismo su cobardía.

* * *

—¿Disculpa?—Camille estaba desconcertada. Kendall jamás le había hablado de esa forma.

—¿A qué quieres jugar?—EL rubio parecía no haberla escuchado—Siempre rompes con Logan y luego vuelves con él. ¿Te hace sentir bien contigo misma jugar con su corazón?—Kendall seguía cegado por su rabia y elevó su tono de voz sin darse cuenta.

—Kendall por favor tranquilízate—La actriz estaba en verdad asustada—Además eso es un tema que solo nos concierne a Logan y a mí—Dijo tratando de rearmar su orgullo herido.

—¡Claro que no les concierne solo a ti y a Logan! ¿Sabes acaso quien es el que siempre está a su lado? ¿Acaso sabes quién debe darle ánimos cuando tú le rompes el corazón? ¿Acaso sabes quien sufre al ver sufrir a la persona que más ama por causa de alguien más?—Kendall se detuvo y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. Se dejó caer de rodillas y cayó en cuenta de lo que acaba de revelarle a la castaña.

Al ver el estado del de ojos verdes Camille se acercó a él y posó una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio, quien solo miraba al suelo con la mirada perdida. Al parecer los sentimientos de Logan si eran correspondidos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Habló con calma—¿Qué sientes realmente por Logan?

Ante la pregunta el rubio levantó la mirada y la fijó nuevamente en los de la actriz, solo que ahora sus orbes verdes no reflejaban la ira de hace un momento.

—Yo…—Su mandíbula tembló por un momento—Logan es la persona más importante para mí y la cosa que más amo en el mundo—Se sintió liberado al compartir sus verdaderos sentimientos con alguien. Aquellos sentimientos que le causaban un eterno sentimiento de culpa.

—¿Te cuento un secreto?—Camille tomó el rostro de Kendall con ambas manos—Él también te ama.—Aquellas cuatro palabras paralizaron el corazón del rubio.

* * *

¿Como estuvo? Espero que no demasiado mal X.x.

Como siempre cualquier sugerencia o critica será aceptada. Dejen Review para saber que les pareció.

Nos vemos.

**InariRusherBoy**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Entonces por qué?

Hola. Primero que nada quiero pedirle disculpas a _**RusherloveKogan**_por no mencionarlo en el cap anterior. Estaba un poco perdido y... se me olvidó X.o

Además necesito explicar algo con respecto a este cap. Se supone que iba a ser mucho más largo e interesante, pero tuve la mala suerte de que se me perdiera todo lo que llevaba escrito. Así que tuve que empezar de cero, pero me habría demorado mucho en alcanzar lo que llevaba, así que preferí subir este "pequeño" cap. Les prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo y mejor.

Como siempre dedico este capitulo a _**RusherloveKogan,**__GustavoRusherBoy13,xime maslo love Kl. Y menciono de nuevo a __**RusherloveKogan **__porque se lo debo (xd)_

* * *

Capítulo 3

¿Entonces por qué?

—¡QUE!—Fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca ante la declaración de Camille.

—Logan te ama. Lo ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo—Dijo separando sus manos de mi rostro.

Me quedé paralizado y bajé la mirada. Logan me ama, esa frase se repetía mil y un veces en mi mente. Un sentimiento desconocido me comenzó a inundar, arrastrando toda la rabia que me consumía hace unos momentos. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa boba se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Pero ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho?—Dije, recordando lo que pasó en nuestra habitación hace algunas horas.

—Ya conoces a Logan, es muy inseguro. Además tiene mucho miedo a salir lastimado.

¿Miedo? ¿A qué? ¿A no ser correspondido? No lo entiendo. ¡Yo le demostré que lo amaba! Bueno, no dije nada directamente pero ¡Lo besé! ¿Qué otra forma más directa hay para demostrarle tu amor a otra persona?

Camille se levantó y se sentó en el sofá. Yo también me levante del suelo, pensando en lo patético que debí haberme visto hace algunos segundos.

—Aún hay algo que no entiendo—Dije. Me acerqué al mueble y me senté a un lado de la castaña.—¿No se supone que ustedes son o eran novios?

Camille suspiró. —Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Terminamos porque ninguno de los dos sentía algo por el otro. Y después nos hicimos los mejores amigos, por eso es que sé sus sentimientos hacia ti.

La sonrisa boba volvió a aparecer en mi rostro. Camille soltó una risilla.

—Esa es la misma cara que él pone cuando habla de ti—Dijo en tono divertido.

—¿Él sabe que lo amo?—Dije. Me sentía un poco asustado. Sí Logan lo sabía, lo que pasó en nuestra habitación mataría todas mis posibilidades con él.

—Creo que es el único en todo Palm Woods que no lo sabe.

—¿El único en todo Palm Woods? ¿Soy tan obvio?—Pregunté avergonzado.

—Solo basta con observarlos por un tiempo.

Sentí como mi cara enrojecía frente a la respuesta de la actriz.

* * *

Miré el techo por vigésima vez. Suspiré derrotado. Kendall ya no atravesaría aquella puerta en la que estoy apoyado. Intento levantarme y descubro que el dolor ha cedido bastante, así que me pongo de pie con algo de dificultad. Observo mi imagen en el espejo y no me agrada lo que veo; mis ojos están hinchados por el llanto, mi cabello es un completo desastre y mi cara está sucia. Le doy una mirada a mi ropa y noto que se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que mi rostro, así que decido darme una ducha.

Abro la puerta del baño lentamente, las cortinas están abiertas y la luz del sol inunda la habitación que comparto con Kendall, pero él no está aquí. Me dirijo al armario y luego de tomar algo de ropa limpia regreso al baño.

Me desnudo y es cuando estoy doblando mis pantalones que un papel cae de uno de los bolsillos de este. Me agacho a recogerlo y lo que leo me hiela la sangre.

_"Recuerda que si no cooperas el rubio pagará las consecuencias. Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto"_

No puedo soportar recordar todo de golpe y las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos de nuevo. Arrugo el papel pero vuelvo a guardarlo en el pantalón.

Me limpio los ojos y abro las llaves de la regadera hasta que el agua está temperada. Una vez bajo el chorro de agua tibia, dejo que esta reconforte un poco a mi cuerpo adolorido. El agua siempre me ha servido para pensar y dejar que se lleve mis problemas, pero ahora solo sirve para camuflar las lágrimas que no puedo contener. Kendall… solo quiero que me abraces con fuerza y me digas que nada de esto está pasando, que solo es un mal sueño.

* * *

Camille ríe ante mi reacción. Lo que causa que mi cara se asemeje aún más a un tomate.

—Lo siento por cómo te hablé antes. Estaba fuera de mí—Digo una vez que recupero la compostura.

—No hay cuidado. Se lo que siente amar a una persona y verlo sufrir.

Me despido de Camille y salgo de su departamento. Inmediatamente me encamino al 2J. Necesito hablar con Logan y aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, pero las palabras de Camille me dan fuerzas, o al menos, esperanzas.

Entonces caigo en cuenta de algo. ¿Por qué Logan me dijo que acababa de terminar con Camille? Si no era por eso ¿Por qué estaba tan devastado? Las preguntas me marean un poco, solo me queda preguntarle al mismo Logan. Pero algo me dice que no me agradará la respuesta

¿Como estuvo? (además de corto). En el proximo capitulo sabremos que le pasó a Logan (¿o no?) Como siempre acepto lo que sea en los review, excepto insultos del tercer grado para arriba :)

**_InariRusherBoy _**


	4. Chapter 4: Aceptame

Hola, regresó el desaparecido (?) Quiero pedirles disculpas por perderme tanto tiempo pero: escuela+dramas familiares+cumpleaños varios+exámenes+exámenes+exámenes (malditos examenes ¬¬`) no me dejaron tiempo, además estaba "seco" de mente XD

Espero que lo disfruten:

* * *

Capítulo 4

Acéptame.

Miré el cielo de media tarde. Estaba en el parque de Palm Woods, con la espalda apoyada en el árbol de siempre, intentando no pensar en nada. Suspiré y sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, bajé la mirada y me encontré con los verdes ojos de Kendall que me miraban intensamente.

—Hola, Logie—Dijo con cautela—¿Podemos hablar?—Preguntó.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, quizás hablando con alguien conseguía distraerme.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Preguntó directamente.

—¿Qué pasa con qué?—Repetí la pregunta. No entendía de lo que me hablaba.

Kendall me observó y giró un poco su torso, quedando de frente a mí. Tomó mis manos y me miró aún más intensamente.

—Yo te amo Logie. Y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí—Abrí mucho los ojos ante sus palabras, no me esperaba que lo dijera tan directamente. En realidad ni siquiera yo sabía lo que quería en ese momento, es cierto que cuando me besé con Kendall sentí cosas muy fuertes, pero _aquel _tema ocupa mi mente.

—Yo…yo—Titubeé—Yo también te amo Kenny, pero soy demasiado cobarde como para intentarlo—Mentí, moría de ganas de tener algo con él, pero debía protegerlo.

Kendall agachó la mirada y luego me habló.

—Pero, si los dos nos amamos ¿Por qué no intentarlo?—Preguntó—Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño.

Sentí como el corazón se me encogía, concentré toda mi fuerza de voluntad en no llorar. Ese era el momento con el que había soñado por meses o incluso años. Kendall casi me rogaba que fuera su novio, pero, a pesar de que es lo que más deseo necesito mantenerme firme, por su bien.

—Porque no sé si este amor es real o si está bien—Dije intentando sonar lo más frío posible.

—Entiendo—Dijo. Soltó mis manos lentamente y se fue acercando mí muy lentamente, cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde; sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de distancia, podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi cara, sus ojos buscaron los míos y yo los cerré para luego sentir los labios de Kendall sobre los míos, pasó un segundo y sus labios comenzaron a moverse suavemente sobre los míos, a lo que yo no opuse resistencia, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado. Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros y el colocó su mano en mí nuca, sentí como me rozaba suavemente el labio inferior y abrí la boca para dar paso a su lengua traviesa, pude sentir como me hacía adicto a su sabor, a su calor, a … su todo.

Luego de unos minutos que me parecieron horas nos separamos para tomar aire. Nos miramos, ambos estábamos un poco sonrojados.

—¿Aún tienes dudas?—Habló en tono socarrón. Yo negué con la cabeza y me acomodé en su pecho, él me rodeó con su brazo mientras me acariciaba el cabello, Ahí, entre los brazos de la persona que más he amado en el mundo, me sentía completamente seguro y protegido, incluso _ese _tema pasaba a segundo plano.

* * *

"Debo dejar de mirar o él se dará cuenta", es lo que repito a gritos en mi mente. Pero ver a Carlitos nadar tranquilamente en la piscina es, al menos para mí, una escena difícil de ignorar. Aun no entiendo cómo me enamoré de él, nos conocemos desde siempre, pero solo cuando nos mudamos a Los Ángeles comencé a verlo de una forma diferente, cada vez le prestaba más atención y buscaba estar siempre a su lado, hasta que caí en cuenta de mis sentimientos; al principio no fue nada fácil de aceptar, es decir, Soy James Diamond, un conocido seductor de chicas al que le gusta uno de sus mejores amigos ¿Suena raro no?

Tomo una revista en el momento en que Carlos sale de la piscina, sé que de verdad no podré resistir quedarme observando su cuerpo mojado. Ojeo la revista despreocupadamente, Carlitos se sienta a mi lado y se estira levemente, yo tiemblo por dentro.

—¿Te pasa algo James?—Lo escucho hablar, pero no despego la mirada de mi revista.

—No, estoy bien.—Digo intentando sonar frío.

—¿Podemos regresar al apartamento?—Pregunta. Puedo sentir preocupación en su tono de vo.

—Claro—Contesto poniéndome de pie.

Él tomo su toalla y nos encaminamos al ascensor. Una vez dentro nos sumimos en el más profundo silencio. Solo somos nosotros dos en aquella pequeña caja de metal. Miro disimuladamente a Carlos, y doy gracias al cielo porque no lleva puesta su camiseta. Me pierdo entre aquellos músculos que no están demasiado marcados. La campanilla del ascensor me saca de mi ensoñación. Salimos del aparato y nos dirigimos al 2J, ya me parece extraño que Carlos esté tan silencioso, considerando lo explosivo que es siempre.

Entramos al 2j y el silencio ya me está desesperando. Katie se cruzó con nosotros cuando entramos, dijo algo de ir a jugar con Tyler y salió cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

—¿Quieres ver algo de televisión?—Pregunté. Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. En cambio Carlos me ignoró olímpicamente y entró en nuestra habitación sin decir palabra.

Algo pasaba con él, eso estaba claro, pero ¿Qué? Olvidé lo que sea que iba a hacer y entré corriendo a nuestra habitación. Para encontrarme con un Carlos sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando al suelo y con la cabeza entre las manos.

Me acerqué lentamente y me senté a su lado. Él notó mi presencia y volteó a verme, creo que nunca había visto una mirada que me provocara tantos sentimientos, aquella mirada me decía muchas cosas, pero aun así me formulaba muchas preguntas.

—¿Qué sucede?—Fue lo único que atiné a preguntar.

—Nada—Dijo en voz baja, regresando su mirada al suelo.

Suspiré, si hay algo que Carlos no sabe hacer es mentir.

—Carlos, por favor, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Volteó su rostro, podía notar su tensión.

—¿Qué pensarías de un chico a quién le gustan los chicos?— Su pregunta me llegó de golpe. Un miedo comenzaba a surgir en mi mente.

—Bueno….creo que no tiene nada de malo, aunque creo que me parecería un poco extraño—Me sentí bastante hipócrita.

—Lo que pasa es que…creo que me gusta un chico, es más, es uno de mis mejores amigos—Carlos miró al techo. Una lista de nombres comenzó a correr por mi cabeza, no era posible ¿Eso significa que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con él? Sentí una molestia en el pecho ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Estás seguro?—

—No lo sé, es que…cuando estoy con él me siento seguro, feliz, como si no necesitara nada más, aunque me duele no poder decírselo, soy demasiado cobarde.

En ese momento no me importó quien fuera el chico a quien Carlos amaba, solo quería que él dejara de sufrir.

—Deberías dejar de torturarte y decírselo directamente—Coloqué una mano en su hombro y el me miró de una manera extraña.

—¿En verdad crees eso?—Me preguntó acercándose un poco más. Podía sentir ligeramente su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro.

—S…si, o si no siempre te quedarás con la duda de lo que hubiera sucedido si le decías—Se acercó aún más a mí. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto que mis labios casi rozaban los míos.

—Entonces creo que le diré—Movió sus labios y pude sentir el refrescante aroma de su aliento—Te amo James, desde hace mucho tiempo— y diciendo esto atrapó mis labios en un beso que yo correspondí inmediatamente.

Me sentía pleno, realizado, al sentir su calor invadiéndome, pudiendo por fin demostrarle al amor que he guardado por tanto tiempo.

Sin separarme de él lo rodeé con mis brazos y acaricié su cabello. Luego tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

Me miró nuevamente, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas ardían, supongo que yo también estaba sonrojado, nunca había sentido nada igual con un simple beso.

—¿Entonces?—Preguntó con una de sus sonrisas que me derretían.

—Yo también te amo _Litos_

* * *

¿Que tal? Ahora todo es color de rosa y perfecto ¿no? ¿Durará? ¿Cuál es el secreto que atormenta a Logan? ¿A alguien más le parece que estas preguntas suenan como de telenovela?

Dejen su review que los extraño :) y recuerden un review elimina un exámen en el mundo (?)

Nos vemos

**_InariRusherBoy_**


	5. Chapter 5: El secreto Parte 1

_**!Hey! **_

¿Como han estado? Yo me la he pasado escribiendo, y escribiendo, y...*quince minutos despues* y escrbiendo, asi que actualizaré casi todos mis fics (así que estén atentos)  
Respecto a este capitulo:

Quizás no lo recuerden, pero Logan tiene un secreto que lo atormenta (¿de donde habrá salido eso XD) y ahora sabremos cual es y el motivo por el que esta historia es rated T, casi M. Tengo que advertir que de aquí en adelante será puro: !drama, drama drama! así que espero que sean comprensivos si se parece mucho a una telenovela XD

Ya , no digo nada más, porque lo fuerte viene en el otro cap, este es solo una introducción. Sin más que decir (he escrito demasiado O.o) Los dejo con el cap:

* * *

Capítulo Cinco: El secreto. Parte 1

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez, yo rehuyendo a Kendall cada vez que el intentaba llegar a algo más, siempre comenzábamos besándonos, quizás era mi culpa, porque no era capaz de detenerme antes de "subirle la temperatura" para luego dejarlo con las ganas. No es que no quiera tener sexo con él, es más, es una de las cosas que más deseo en este momento, pero simplemente, no puedo, no ahora.

Miro a mi lado, Kendall duerme con semblante pasivo, uno de sus brazos me rodea y mi cabeza está recargada en su pecho, puedo escuchar el tranquilizador latido de su corazón, aquel ritmo que me dice que todo está y estará bien, que nada podrá hacerme daño, pero mi máscara comienza a desmoronarse de a poco, ya no puedo sobrellevar esta situación por más tiempo, estoy al borde, al borde de desquiciarme por completo, lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es el amor de Kendall, que contrarresta lo que **_él_** me quita.

Despierta y me mira con sus brillantes ojos verdes, acerca su rostro y me besa suavemente, puedo sentir como el calor y el sabor de su boca me tranquiliza y aleja cualquier pensamiento de mi mente.

—Buenos días, Logie—Dice cuando nos separamos.

—Buenos días Kenny ¿Cómo dormiste?

El rehúye mi mirada, solo por un segundo, puedo notar la duda y un leve titubeó hace temblar sus labios.

—Bien—Dice con voz extraña, sé que me está mintiendo.

—¿Seguro?—Me animo a preguntar. Paso mi mano por su pecho lentamente, intentado transmitirle mi confianza.

—Sí, tan solo tuve una pesadilla—Dice, otra vez vuelve a desviar su mirada.

—Ah, qué bueno que fue solo eso—Decido retroceder, él me lo dirá cuando esté listo.

Me separo de él y me levanto, quedando de pie a un lado de la cama, él se apoya en un hombro, con una de sus manos en su cabeza.

— ¿Te levantarás tan temprano?—Pregunta.

Siento el frio recorrer nuevamente mi espina dorsal, la realidad regresa de golpe, dura y áspera, raspando mi garganta.

—S-sí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, además es domingo, no creo que Gustavo nos llame—Respondo intentando controlar mi voz.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?—Pregunta mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa.

—No es necesario—no quiero— pero podríamos desayunar juntos ¿Te parece?—Digo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Eso suena bien para mí—Dice, girando en la cama.

—No te levantes, yo lo prepararé todo—Digo, él se detiene y vuelve a acostarse.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices—Me dedica otra sonrisa brillante antes de que salga de la habitación.

Al salir me apoyo en la puerta y me muerdo el labio con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas que luchan por salir de mis ojos. Un poco más calmado me dirijo a la cocina, no hay nadie en la sala, parece que todos duermen aún.

Entro de nuevo en la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno en mis manos. Kendall me ve y me ayuda a dejarla en el velador, me acuesto a su lado y colocamos la bandeja sobre nuestras piernas. Comemos en silencio, el sigue esquivando mi mirada de vez en cuando, lo que me dice que hay algo que le preocupa.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Pregunto cuando terminamos de comer.

—¿Qué pasa con qué?—Devuelve mi pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?—Digo, elevando un poco la voz.

El desvía la mirada por un segundo, seguramente buscando alguna excusa.

—No…no es nada—Su voz suena repentinamente apagada.

—Vamos Kenny, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¡Soy tu novio!—Odio ese gusto que tiene por guardarse sus problemas.

—Es algo muy tonto—Dice apenado.

—Solo dilo—Insisto

—Es el sueño que tuve—Deja la bandeja a un lado y se gira hacia mí, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho.—Soñé que te perdía, para siempre—Me da un beso en la cabeza y deja su mentón recargado en ella.

No sé si reír abrazarlo con fuerza. Levanto mi mentón, buscando su boca y dándole un suave beso.—Jamás me iré de tu lado—Acaricio su cabello—Si muero te llevare conmigo—Digo dejando escapar un risa.

—Y yo te seguiré encantado—Recupera su sonrisa de siempre. El timbre de mi teléfono me sobresalta. Me separo con cuidado de Kendall y busco el aparto entre la ropa que usé ayer.

Al ver el nombre de la llamada salgo disimuladamente de la habitación. Respiro profundamente y contesto, escuchando su maldita voz al otro lado.

—_"Vas a llegar tarde"—_Dice.

—Lo siento, haré todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo—Digo, intentando controlar el temblor de mi voz.

—"_Más te vale llegar a tiempo, sabes que es muy peligroso hacerme enojar"_—El maldito deja escapar una risilla, quizás recordando todas las veces que me ha castigado.

—Claro que lo sé—La ira se filtra en mis palabras.

—"_Cuidado, recuerda que la vida del rubio está en mis manos, y tengo un fetiche muy fuerte con los rubios"—Dice, haciendo sonar su lengua._

Suspiro derrotad , no me importa lo que me haga a mí, pero no dejaré que dañe a Kendall, sim importar cuanto tenga que soportar.

—Estaré ahí en 15 minutos—Corto la llamada. Entro a la habitación y esquivo las preguntas de Kendall, me doy una ducha rápida y me visto, luego de dar una excusa salgo del apartamento 2j, con destino a mi infierno personal.

Por desgracia mi infierno no está demasiado lejos de lo que considero el cielo. Llego a la puerta del apartamento 4L, toco 5 veces, es el código. Pasan unos segundos y **_él_**aparece, Kevin, un hombre de unos veintidós años, con un rostro extremadamente apuesto y un cuerpo aún mas perfecto, me mira de arriba abajo y me hace una señal para entrar. Contengo una lágrima y me adentro en el departamento, con un solo pensamiento en mente:

"Lo hago por Kendall"

* * *

¿Como la ven? Creo que ya muchos se imaginan el secreto ;)

Subiré la segunda parte mañana temprano. Dejen review, si quieren.

_**InariRusherBoy **_


	6. Chapter 6 El secreto Parte 2

_**Hola :)**_

Aqui está la continuación, que responderá muchas preguntas, pero tambien nos dejará nuevas dudas e.e

Advertencia: Smut (leve, mas bien es algo psicologico).

Disclaimer: Big Time Rush pertenece a sus respectivos dueños (dah!) yo solo los utilizo para...bueno...hacer esto no?

* * *

Capitulo Seis: El secreto. Parte 2

Kendall

Logan salió del apartamento demasiado apresurado, como si tuviera miedo de algo. Me senté en la cama, un pensamiento me ha estado dando vueltas desde hace un tiempo, pero no quiero hacerle caso.

¿Por qué Logan me sigue mintiendo? Sé muy bien que algo anda mal, pero cada vez que le pregunto él lo niega, diciendo que son imaginaciones mías y que no debo preocuparme. ¿Cómo que no debo preocuparme? Después de todo soy su novio, es mi _deber _preocuparme por él. La curiosidad terminó por dominarme y salí del departamento, dejándole un nota a mi madre, donde decía que salí con Logan al parque.

Corrí y lo alcancé cuando daba la vuelta en un pasillo, se detuvo en la puerta de un departamento que no conozco, un tipo muy apuesto salió a abrirle, cruzaron algunas palabras que no alcancé a escuchar y el tipo entró. Logan cerro los ojos por un momento, con expresión afligida y después de susurrar algo siguió al tipo desconocido, cerrando la puerta.

Me quedé estático por un segundo, barajando las posibilidades, pero ninguna me parecía creíble, o al menos no quería creer la que más se repetía _¿Logan me engaña?_ Sentí una punzada en el pecho ante ese pensamiento, es imposible, lo esperaría de cualquier persona menos de Logan, MI Logan. Intenté calmarme, estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido.

Caminé hacia la puerta, notando que estaba sin seguro, dudé por un segundo y la empujé muy lentamente, en un intento por no hacer ruido- El interior del apartamento estaba complemente oscuro, tanto que apenas podía ver más lejos de mi nariz. Hay un olor extraño en el ambiente, un olor que me parece familiar. Camino a tientas, en dirección a la única habitación que parece tener luz. La puerta está entreabierta, me asomo por ella con cuidado y muerdo mi puño para ahogar un grito.

Logan está sobre la amplia cama matrimonial que ocupa casi todo el espacio de la habitación, sus manos y pies están amarrados cada uno a un extremo de la cama, una gruesa venda de color negro cubre la parte superior de su rostro _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

El tipo apuesto está parado a un lado de la cama, tan solo con unos bóxers, mirando a mi Logie con indisimulada lujuria.

—¿Sabes que es lo más delicioso?—Habla, acercando su boca al odio de Logan—No es el hecho de poseerte cada vez que quiero—Besa el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando lentamente a su cuello—Ni tampoco escuchar tus gemidos cuando lo hago—Aprieta uno de los pezones de Logan, quien deja salir un quejido ahogado—Sino que todo lo haces por él, es demasiado tierno, no sabes cuánto me excita.

Mi camisa se pega a mi espalda, siento como el sudor frio recorre mi frente. Un deseo irrefrenable invade mi mente, quiero entrar a la habitación y golpear a ese maldito hasta el cansancio y después abrazar a Logan y decirle que todo está bien, voy a entrar cuando algo me golpea la nuca fuertemente, mis fuerzas comienzan a abandonarme, todo se vuelve borroso y lo único que veo son unos zapatos, antes de desmayarme en el suelo.

Abro los ojos lentamente, los latidos de mi corazón resuenan en mi cabeza, como un martillo. Enfoco la vista con dificultad, ahora estoy dentro de la habitación, estoy amarrado a una silla solo con mi ropa interior, frente a mí está Logan, aún amarrado de la misma forma a la cama matrimonial. Intento gritar su nombre, pero un trapo llena mi boca, impidiéndome hablar.

Escucho el sonido de una puerta y el sujeto guapo entra en la habitación, acercándose se agacha hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro.

—Mal, muy mal rubio—Dice, siento el toque de su asquerosa mano en mi mejilla—Y él que lo hacía para protegerte…—Apunta a Logan, quien parece estar inconsciente. —¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?—Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa torcida, que hace resaltar sus ojos azules, no creí que fuera posible odiar tanto a una persona.—Ah, y por si acaso mi nombre es Kevin.

Se acerca a Logan y le da unas palmadas suaves en las mejillas para despertarlo. Logan se queja un poco y despierta, lo sé porque sus labios se mueven buscando aire, sus ojos siguen cubiertos por la venda negra. Kevin le da un beso asqueroso, ahogándolo con su lengua, las lágrimas bajan por las mejillas de Logan, colándose bajo la venda que cubre sus ojos.

El de ojos azules desata a mi Logie, atando una cuerda alrededor de su cuello lo obliga a levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta la silla donde estoy sentado.

Me retuerzo intentando liberarme de las sogas, pero es inútil. Su rostro está tan cerca y se ve tan triste, tan indefenso, la impotencia me invade, me siento como un inútil. La mano de Kevin me despoja de mi bóxer, la última prenda que me quedaba y comienza a acariciar mi pene. Me siento asqueado, solo espero que no haga lo que creo que va a hacer.

Kevin toma la cabeza de Logan y le dice que abra la boca _¡NO! ¡No de esta manera! _ Intento gritar a través de la mordaza, no puede ser _¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO! _Pero es inútil, la calidez de la boca de Logan invade mi miembro, causando una oleada de placer que recorre mi espalda hasta llegar a mi entrepierna. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza, se siente endemoniadamente bien, me doy asco a mí mismo, a pesar de las circunstancias estoy disfrutando de esto.

Logan acelera el ritmo, llevando su boca cada vez más profundo, hasta que casi toda mi longitud está en su garganta, dejo escapar un gemido, cierro los ojos, intentando pensar en otra cosa, cualquier imagen que me impida disfrutar de esto, pero se siente demasiado bien. Kevin se acerca mi oído.

—Parece que te está gustando, rubiecito—Me susurra, pasando su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Comienzo a sentir ese cosquilleo característico en mi entrepierna, estoy cerca, lo sé. Ahora sí que me retuerzo en la silla, tratando de alejar la boca de Logan, no podré contenerlo por mucho tiempo, pero no quiero que él…que el…lo trague. Mis mejillas arden aún más ante ese pensamiento, pero todos mis movimientos son inútiles, todo mi cuerpo se tensa y mi semilla inunda la boca de mi Logie, sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡No desperdicies nada!—Kevin presiona la cabeza de Logan contra mi entrepierna, impidiéndole retirarse hasta que no queda ningún resto.

Luego de un rato Kevin vuelve a guiar a Logan a la cama, donde lo amarra nuevamente. Para después acercarse a mí. Por mi parte no soy capaz de pensar en nada, siento que mi mente se ha apagado por completo, lo único que puedo sentir es asco, no por Logan o por lo que acaba de hacer, sino que me siento asqueado por Kevin y la maldita forma en que obligó a Logan a hacerlo.

Algo cálido rueda por mis mejillas, entonces caigo en cuenta de que estoy llorando, pero no hago nada para evitarlo, necesito llorar, no me importa que ese malnacido me esté mirando, solo necesito pensar que esto nunca sucedió.

—Ahora rubito—Kevin me desata las manos, voy a moverme cuando me apunta con una pistola.—Vas a regresar a tu departamento, y vas a hacer como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido, si le cuentas a alguien lo que sucedió, no solo te mataré a ti, sino que torturaré a Logan hasta que muera y asesinaré a tu familia y amigos, después de todo tengo los medios para hacerlo—Dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su maldita y perfecta cara.

Estoy tan perdido que lo único que atino a hacer es asentir y comenzar a colocarme mi ropa, Kevin sigue cada uno de mis movimientos con el cañón del arma, algo en su mirada me dice que habla en serio, y no quiero arriesgar la vida de Logan. A punta de pistola me lleva a la puerta del apartamento, allí puedo ver a otro tipo, de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, que me mira con una sonrisa socarrona y se lleva una mano a la nuca, _así que él fue quien me golpeó en la cabeza_. No alcanzo a terminar este pensamiento cuando ya me encuentro fuera, en el corredor.

Pasa un segundo y comienzo a correr, corro desesperadamente, por suerte es muy temprano y casi nadie deambula por ahí, las lágrimas han vuelto a brotar de mis ojos, mi cuerpo está adolorido y apaleado, y mi mente está peor, me siento confundido y aterrado, no sé qué hacer. Llego a la puerta del 2j, respiro y borro los restos de lágrimas. Entro, aún nadie se ha levantado, corro a mi habitación y luego al baño, inclinado sobre el inodoro vacío todo el contenido de mi estómago. Me siento demasiado asqueado, de mí mismo y de mi cobardía.

—"Dejé…dejé a la persona que amo en las manos de un demente, solo para salvar mi vida"—La frase se repite en mi mente a cada segundo, muerdo mi labio hasta que siento el sabor metálico de la sangre acariciar mis papilas.

Solo soy un niño pequeño, que está asustado, aterrado, y que abandonó a la persona que ama.

* * *

¿Que tal? Antes de terminar tengo que hacer otra advertencia, en este fic Kendall no será el "_todopoderoso-caballeroso y valeroso" _que se suele ver, sino que será alguien más humano, pueden verlo por la forma en que reacciona, eso por si acaso.

Se despide con un abrazo entre las letras

**_InariRusherBoy_**


End file.
